


You've changed.......

by Mycat_isEVIL



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Missing Persons, Oz and Ro are not together., Oz is 26, Polyamory, roman is 24, ruby is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycat_isEVIL/pseuds/Mycat_isEVIL
Summary: Ruby Rose has graduated Beacon academy and gone rouge.......Roman Torchwick still thriving in his life of crime has been seeing a woman in red with a mask in his club and its bugging him....Ozpin remains the headmaster if Beacon, heard of murders around the city....red rose petals lay by every body.....he knows its her....he just wonders how corrupted she has become.
Relationships: Ozpin/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Ozpin/Ruby Rose/Roman Torchwick, Ruby Rose/Roman Torchwick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	You've changed.......

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like the parings then good for you, have a nice day.

A woman in red, a woman Roman found irritable yet not anymore. She walked through the crowd of drunk men, swatting away their hands who tried to grab at her. Music blasted as she nestled on a stool. Lifting her crow mask that covered her eyes enough so people could hear her. “What would you-.......what would you like?” Junior wasn’t expecting to find her here, hell he thought Salem killed her. “Vodka...pure.” The man simply nodded and started making her drink. Catching Romans glare as he turned.

The ginger just grinned at her,  _ my my her body filled out nicely.. _ One thing refrained him from hitting on her, that was if she was still just as annoying as he remembered. “You're staring.” She looked at him, the eye covering sliding back down. “As I am.” Roman didn’t move, he stayed still like deer in headlights. “Well? Are you coming to sit with me?” He wasn’t expecting her to offer, he complied. Wanting to know what caused her to become so….corrupt. “I thought you were dead little..Red.” Ruby was fond of the nickname he gave her, hadn’t heard it in awhile. Salem and her minions really just use ‘the girl’ . By now Junior had presented her with her drink, she had been taking sips from it.

“Death can be deceiving, like you. Shouldn’t you be dead?” She finished her sentence with a hint of flirtation, this made Roman grin. “A simple grim can’t kill me.” His comment nearly made Ruby snort her drink. “But a 15 year old girl can?” He slipped his arm around her waist, which she happily let him. “Not exactly, besides you're no longer 15 your 18.” He was right she had grown, she had the appearance of an innocent girl but the mind of a killer. Ruby had asked for another drink, already she had two empty glasses by her side, he knew two was the intake anymore was damaging. “I think that’s enough Red…” Roman tried taking the glass away from her but before he could even get to it she had chugged it all down.

Even Junior was getting concerned about her, knowing if she asked for another drink he would have to deny her. “Red that’s enough!” She didn’t listen to him, if Junior wouldn’t serve her the henchmen would. “I said that’s enough! What are you trying to do? Drink yourself to death?!” She turned to him and removed her mask, looking at him dead in the eye with her own that used to look like the moon shining now they looked dull. “What if I am? Why does it concern you. I’ve seen things that I never wanted to experience. Death can put an end to my pain.” He didn’t listen to her. Instead he did something that he knew he would regret. The ginger pressed his lips against hers tasting purity…. _ cookies...why am I not surprised.  _ She turned her bar stool so she could kiss him better.

“I can help with your pain.” Roman moved his hands around her back, personally feeling uncomfortable with the fact he was kissing her in front of a lot of people, people who either wanted her dead or people who would quite happily sleep with her.  “That has to be proven instead of said..” Ruby had lost a lot of trust in people over the past few years, her only reason for trusting Roman was the fact he could understand her. Neither of them separated while kissing, neither wanted to.

________________________________________________

  
  


A man in a hooded black cloak sat at the end of the bar, watching the two who were enjoying each other’s saliva,  _ why...why didn’t she come back….she could have at least called me…. _

The man had only ordered water, he had no reason to be drunk. 

He slipped his scroll out of his pocket and took a picture of the two. Quickly leaving so no one noticed. The doors closed behind him, a mark of blood with red petals floating around caught his eye.

“Red like roses do haunt your dreams.”

And with that Ozpin walked towards an airship, a whistle of his voice trailing behind.


End file.
